Wielki dzień Fretki/scenariusz
Fretka pragnie zorganizować wesele swojej cioci Tianie. Kobieta zgadza się, pod warunkiem, że chłopcy też będą uczestniczyć w pomocy. Dundersztyc chce być najzdrowszym człowiekiem w okręgu trzech stanów. Wielki dzień Fretki (W salonie Fineasz, Ferb, Linda, Lawrence, Tiana i Bob oglądają album z przygodami Tiany i Boba.) Fineasz: Wow, ciociu! Przeżyliście z Bobem tyle wspaniałych przygód! Tina: To prawda. To zdjęcie, jak skaczemy na spadochronie nad południowo-amerykańską dżunglą. Bob, przewróć stronę. Bob: Dobrze! (Przewraca stronę.) Tiana: Tu uciekamy przed krwiożerczymi roślinami w dżungli amazońskiej. Bob? Bob: Dobrze! (Przewraca stronę.) Tiana: A tu weszliśmy na lodowy szczyt Kilimandżaro. Moim zdaniem było tam cudownie, ale według Boba było po prostu... Bob: Emm, dobrze. Fineasz: A dokąd teraz? Tiana: Na Wyspy Galapagos. Wyjeżdżamy jutro. Bob: Wiesz, co, byliśmy razem w tylu różnych miejscach. Tym razem chcę pojechać z kim innym. Z moją żoną. Tiano, czy wyjdziesz za mnie? Tiana: Och, dobrze! Bob: (Wkłada jej pierścionek zaręczynowy na palec i przytulają się.) Linda: Och, jakież to romantyczne. Lawrence: Tak trzymaj, kotku. Fineasz: Wow, słodkie. Ale najwyraźniej skuteczne. Linda: Możecie wziąć ślub na Galapagos. Fretka: (Stoi w salonie.) Nie, nie możecie wziąć ślubu na Galapagos! Gdy byłam mała, przyrzekłaś, że będę twoją druhną. A moje marzenia?! Linda: Fretka! Tiana: Och, masz rację, faktycznie ci to obiecałam. Ale przecież możemy wziąć ślub przed wyjazdem. Bob: Dobrze! Fretka: Nie, niedobrze! Zrobimy prawdziwe wesele. Można je urządzić w ogrodzie. Linda: Fretka, nie zaplanujesz wesela w jeden dzień. Fretka: (Na chwilę wyszła z salonu, ale wróciła przebrana w suknię balową.) Akurat. Wszystko planuję już od pięciu lat. Zaplanuję wam idealne wesele i ślub, których nigdy nie zapomnicie, a potem spokojnie polecicie sobie razem na Galapagos. (Do Tiany) Pójdziesz z mamą zrobić sobie fryzurę i manicure. W salonie sukien ślubnych poprosicie o Olgę. Ruszajcie. Linda: Niech Ci będzie. Przecież ciocia Tiana nie będzie składać przysięgi w stroju do safari. (Wychodzi.) Tiana: Fretka, wiem, że zaplanujesz cudowne wesele, zwłaszcza że pomogą Ci Fineasz i Ferb. Fretka: Co?! Fineasz: Tak! Ferb! Wiem, co będziemy dzisiaj robić! Fretka: Nie, nie, nie, nie, nie, nie! Wcale nie wiecie co będziecie dzisiaj robić. Zrobią jakąś weselną rakietę na księżyc, lub taftowe krasnale ogrodowe! Tiana: Więc powiedz im po prostu, co mają robić i nie stresuj się, dobrze? (Wychodzi.) Bob: (W tle) Dobrze! Fretka: Wcale, że nie dobrze! Fineasz: (do Ferba) Taftowe krasnale ogrodowe. Zapisz na przyszłość. (W kuchni) Fretka: (Siedzi przy stole i rozmawia przez telefon.) Halo, cukiernia? Zamawiam siedmiowarstwowy... nie, dziesięciowarstwowy tor weselny z malinami. Chwileczkę. (Przełącza rozmowę.) Tak, kwiaty? Chciałabym jakieś mocno pachnące. Chwileczkę. (Przełącza rozmowę.) Więc, na czym to ja skończyłam? Chcę kurczaka... Fineasz: Cześć, Fretka! Fretka: (Zasłania słuchawkę.) Przepraszam, jestem zajęta. Nie widać?! (do telefonu) Tak, słucham. Chwileczkę. (Zasłania słuchawkę i mówi do Fineasza i Ferba.) Wynocha mi stąd! Fineasz: Chcemy zapytać, jak możemy pomóc. Fretka: Róbcie cokolwiek i mi nie przeszkadzajcie! (do telefonu) Co? To nie do pani, to oni. (Do Fineasza i Ferba) Zaplanujcie wielkie wejście! Fineasz: Dobrze, chyba nawet wiem jak zrobić coś takiego. (Do Ferba) Słuchaj, nie wiesz, gdzie jest Pepe? (W bazie Pepe) Monogram: Chcę tylko, tylko, tylko znów bawić się! (Odchyla się monitor i Pepe wpada do bazy przez tunel za monitorem.) Agencie P! Jak dobrze, że jesteś! Jak już zapewne słyszałeś, w naszym mieście zaczyna brakować zdrowej żywności, a ktoś wykupuje ogromne ilości niezdrowych sosów i dodatków! To na pewno sprawka tego Dundersztyca! (Na monitorze pojawia się zdjęcie Dundersztyca z wieloma jego podpisami.) Nie wiemy, dlaczego podpisał się tyle razy. Ale tak, czy siak, liczymy na Ciebie, Agencie P. (W kuchni) Fretka: (Siedzi przy stole i rozmawia przez telefon.) Powiedziałam z krabów! Chwileczkę! (Przełącza rozmowę.) A niby po co mi tort w wazonie?! A to kwiaciarnia, nie cukiernia? (Słyszy Fineasza w ogródku.) Fineasz: Dobra dziewczyny! Robimy próbę! (Fretka skończyła rozmowę i zdenerwowała się.) (W ogródku) Fineasz: (Mówi przez megafon) Jest dobrze Izabelo! (Fretka wychodzi do ogródka) Oh, cześć siostra! (Izabela, Holly, Milly wyskakują z helikopterów na spadochronach.) Izabela: Cześć Fretka! Fineasz: Ciocia Tiana, Bob i fotograf zaskoczą razem na spadochronach, jak to zrobili w Ameryce Południowej. (Krzyczy do pilotów helikopterów przez megafon.) Lepiej lądujcie panowie! (Ogniki wylądowały.) Musimy oszczędzać paliwo na główną ceremonię! Fretka: Jak najbardziej nie! Macie przestać planować wejście! Lepiej zamówcie kwiaty, a ja pójdę zamówić tort, jasne?! Fineasz: Moglibyśmy też... Fretka: Kwiaty! I dość. Marudzenia. (Wchodzi do domu.) Fineasz: Wow, jest dobra! Mnie też mogłaby zaplanować ślub. Ferb zapisz to! Izabela: Zapisałam! (Spółka Zło Dundersztyca) Oto jest Spółka Zło Dundersztyca (Pepe wchodzi do windy i jedzie na piętro, na którym jest Spółka zło.) Dundersztyc: (Drzwi do windy się otworzyły, a za nimi ukazał się naukowiec.) Mam cię Pepe Panie Dziobaku! Hihihihi! (Naciska przycisk prowadzący windę na niższe piętro.) Dobra, miłej podróży! (Pepe odjechał w windzie.) Hihihihaha, oh, oh! Widok jego twarzy był bezcenny! No uwaga bo wraca! Postaraj się nie śmiać, bądź spokojny! (Otwiera się winda, do której wszedł Pepe, ale teraz dziobaka w niej nie ma.) No i jak się podobało...? Pepe? (Pepe przyjechał drugą windą.) Pepe Panie Dziobaku? Gdzie on się podział? (Wszedł do windy.) Pepe: (W windzie, w której jest naukowiec, naciska wszystkie przyciski.) Dundersztyc: Ej, ej, e niech to! (Winda odjechała.) (Pepe wchodzi do Spółki Zło.) (W kuchni) Fretka: (Rozmawia przez telefon.) Nie wołowe, kurczak! Oh, to cukiernia. Oh, chwileczkę. (Przełącza rozmowę.) Co? Nie chcę zniżki na wasz pakiet ubezpieczeniowy! Fineasz: (Razem z Ferbem wchodzi do kuchni.) Fretka! Fretka: (Przełącza rozmowę.) (do Fineasz i Ferba) Mieliście mi nie przeszkadzać! (do telefonu) Nie, nie pani. Momencik! (do Fineasza i Ferba) Co znowu, tym razem! Fineasz: Pomyśleliśmy, że może chciałabyś zobaczyć kwiaty. Fretka: Oh, trzeba było tak od razu. (Razem z chłopcami wychodzi do ogródka i ogląda kwiaty.) Wow, ależ one są piękne... (Zauważa, że kwiaty w ogrodzie to ogromne muchołówki.)...chwila moment, czy to są? Fineasz: Muchołówki! Dokładnie takie same jak w dżungli amazońskiej. Nie musisz się ich bać. Zjadają tylko owady i małe robaki. (Muchołówka zamyka głowę Fretki w swojej paszczy.) Ej, polubił cię! Fretka: Zdejmijcie to ze mnie! Fineasz: (Otwiera na siłę paszczę rośliny i wypuszcza z zatrzasku Fretkę.) Wszystko gra? Fretka: Chwileczkę. (Dzwoni przez telefon.) (W salonie piękności Linda i Tiana robią sobie pedicure.) Linda: (Odbiera telefon.) Halo? (Fretka krzyczy przez telefon. Linda rozłącza się i mówi do Tiany.) Czy razem z Bobem planujecie mieć dzieci? (W ogródku) Fineasz: Kwiaty już są, co jeszcze? Fretka: Co! Chcecie robić coś jeszcze! Fineasz: Ciocia Tiana mówiła, że mamy pomóc, a jak nie patrzeć to jej wesele. Fretka: No dobra, ale (Ferb zapisuje.) żadnych trampolin, robotów, kolejek górskich, pokazów sztucznych ogni, żadnych tancerek i ujeżdżania antylop... (Spółka Zło Dundersztyca) Dundersztyc: (Zdenerwowany jedzie windą, która znów jedzie na jego piętro.) (po czasie Dundersztyc wchodzi do Spółki Zło. Pepe czyta czasopismo.) Dundersztyc: Mogłeś się chociaż związać dla przyzwoitości. Lina leży na stole! (Pepe podchodzi do Dundersztyca i zabiera po drodze ze sobą sznur, którym się związuje.) Dundersztyc: Słuchaj, doceniam, że jak zwykle chcesz mi przeszkodzić, ale muszę trzymać się grafika. Gotowy? Przedstawiam ci mój najnowszy projekt. Niezdrowo-żarcionator! Strzela specjalną mieszanką wrzącego fruktozowego syropu kukurydzianego z olejem kokosowym, dzięki czemu cała zdrowa żywność stanie się smaczną niezdrową potrawą. Wkrótce wszyscy staną się strasznie leniwi, ociężali i panować nad nimi będę właśnie ja. Hahahaha, ponieważ tylko ja jeden, jedyny będę jeść zdrową żywność. Jak na przykład ten przepyszny brokuł. (Je brokuła.) Jedyny problem w tym, że nie przywykłem do ich smaku, bo do tej pory jadłem głownie ten, no niezdrowo. Zanurzę go może w sosie i... (Zanurza brokuła w sosach z inatora i zjada brokuła.)...no tak o wiele lepiej, mógłbym to jeść bez przerwy. Nawet czuję, jak jestem coraz zdrowszy! (Pepe zdenerwował się.) (W ogródku Ferb nadal notuje słowa Fretki.) Fretka: ...żadnego drużby robota, żadnych katapult do ryżu, żadnych rakiet na Księżyc, żadnego zmieniania orbity, tylko zwyczajne ślubne dodatki w dobrym starym stylu, jakie bywają na zwyczajnych, nie wymyślnych, klasycznych weselach. Fineasz: Jak? Fretka: Jak lód! Jest lato, upały! Ludzie chcieliby się schłodzić, jasne!? Ma być lód! (Muchołówka próbuje dziabnąć Fretkę, a ta krzyczy i ucieka do domu.) Fineasz: Ferb, mamy jakiś lodowy projekt? (Spółka Zło Dundersztyca) Dundersztyc: (Wygląda marnie po najedzeniu się warzyw z sosami z inatora.) Taką zdrową żywność mogę jeść cały czas. Patrz tylko jak ja wspaniale wyglądam. Jestem okazem zdrowia, a jadłem tylko i wyłącznie to. (Pokazuje brokuła w sosie.) Nawet nie wiem co to jest pod tym sosem, ale to chyba warzywo. (Zjada to.) Oh, jestem silny jak koń! (Wychodzi mu brzuch spod koszulki.) Uh! A po wystrzale z niezdrowo-żarcionatora tylko ja taki zostanę! (Uruchamia inator, ale urządzenie nie wystrzeliło nic, bo kubły z sosami są puste.) Powinienem je uzupełnić, ale wiesz co, jestem taki zmęczony. Chyba lepiej najpierw się prześpię. (Zasypia z głową w kuble.) (Dom rodziny Flynn-Fletcher) Dostawca: Tort już stoi w ogrodzie według zamówienia. Fretka: Dziękuję. Dostawca: Ej, czy nie jesteś trochę za młoda na planowanie wesela? Fretka: Nie! (Zamyka drzwi przed dostawcą.) Wcale nie! (Wybiega do ogródka.) Idealny tort już jest! (Odkrywa tort spod kartonowego pudła, ale jest zszokowana jego wyglądem.) Nie, mój weselny tort! Panie dostarczycielu, niech pan zaczeka! (Podchodzi do okna i się w nim przegląda. Wygląda koszmarnie.) Oh, koszmar. Fineasz: (Razem z Ferbem rzeźbią ogromną rzeźbę lodową.) Ej Fretka! Zrobiliśmy lodową rzeźbę! Przedstawia wszystkie przygody cioci Tiany i Boba! Do ślubnego kobierca prowadzi zjeżdżalnia! Izabela i Ginger: (Zjeżdżają po zjeżdżalni.) Tak! Fretka: (Płacze.) Wszystko powiem... (Usłyszała podjeżdżającą pod dom mamę.)...mama! Może to jest jednak mój szczęśliwy dzień! (Wybiega przed dom.) Mamo! Ciociu Tiano! Szybko, musicie to zobaczyć! Tiana: (Razem z Lindą idą do domu.) Ona zawsze taka jest? Linda: Czasem przechodzi samą siebie. (Weszły do domu.) Fretka: To Fineasz i Ferb, wszystko mi zrujnowali! Linda: Ja sprawdzę co tam u Boba. (Odchodzi.) Tiana: Fretka pokaż mi to wszystko. (Wychodzą do ogródka.) Fretka: Spójrz na ten tort! W środku jest jakaś kura! Tiana: Oh! Fretka: Moja fryzura! Wydaje mi się, że w niej jest też jakaś kura! Tiana: Jej! Fretka: I to! (Wskazuje rzeźbę.) Fineasz: (Rzeźbi z Ferbem.) Witaj ciociu! Właśnie kończymy rzeźbić lodowego skorpiona! Spójrz, jad to zwyczajny sok jabłkowy! Tiana: Oh, nie do wiary! Fretka, ja, ja... Fretka: Nie musisz tego mówić! Zawiodłam cię! Zorganizowałam ci najgorsze wesele na świecie. Tiana: Jest cudowne! Fretka: Że jak? Tiana: Twoja fryzura to ostatni krzyk mody w Urugwaju, a ten tort to szalona mieszanka moich ulubionych potraw, a to! (Wskazuje na rzeźbę.) Oh, mogę tylko powiedzieć - dziękuję! (Przytula Fretkę.) To będzie idealne wesele. A teraz chodź i pomóż mi dopasować suknię. Fretka: Hurra! (Idą do domu.) (W Spółce Zło Dundersztyca Dun nadal śpi, po czym budzi się na terkot Pepe.) Dundersztyc: Gdzie? Co? Jaki jestem? Oh, Oh to ja. Pepe Panie Dziobaku jak się uwolniłeś?(Pepe związuje się ponownie. Bierze głęboki wdech i następnie wydycha wciągnięte powietrze ukazując ogromne mięśnie klatki piersiowej. W ten sposób się rozwiązał.) Oh, lecz już za późno. Gdy tak sobie spałem, tłuszcz spłynął z mojej twarzy i napełnił niezdrowo-żarcionator. Nic mnie już nie powstrzyma! (Uruchamia inator.) Uh, muszę odpocząć. (Inator strzela w rzeźbę Fineasza i Ferba, która się rozpuszcza. W ogródku pozostaje jedynie część przedstawiająca Boba i Tianę przytulających się. Lodowy skorpion został wystrzelony w stronę Spółki Zło.) Co jest!? (Skorpion wpada w inator niszcząc go.) Ale jak to!? Nagle nabrałem ochoty na szklankę soku jabłkowego. Nie wiem, jak to to zrobiłeś, ale zapłacisz mi za to Pepe Panie Dziobaku! (Skręca go w brzuchu.) Oh, wiesz ten, no możesz chwileczkę zaczekać, dzięki! (Idzie do łazienki, spuszcza wodę i wraca do Pepe.) Dobra, zakończmy to raz na zawsze! (Znów skręca go w brzuchu.) E, wiesz co może byś tak chwileczkę? (Idzie do łazienki.) Wiesz co Panie Dziobaku, e jeśli chcesz, to możesz sobie już iść! Trochę tu posiedzę! (W ogródku opadają płatki śniegu po roztopionej rzeźbie.) Fretka: Jesteś gotowa, ciociu? Tiana: Wow, nawet załatwiłaś śnieg! A, a gdzie jest ta góra lodową z naszymi przygodami? Ferb: To, co za chwilę zrobicie, będzie początkiem waszej największej przygody. Fineasz: Trochę słodkie, braciszku. Ferb: To był wstęp do piosenki. Fineasz: No, tak! (piosenka: Ślubne przygody) Fineasz: W ten wyjątkowy dzień rozkwita każdy sad, Bo jako żona i mąż ruszycie dzisiaj w świat. Twój ukochany czeka, dobrze czuje się. Bob: Dobrze! Fineasz: Bo wie, że z nim pełno przygód czeka cię. Wszyscy: Jak: Bycze rogi, bungee skoki, szybowanie, spadochrony, opadanie, i pływanie, ślubne przygody! Snowboarding, nurkowanie, zdobywanie, z bicza branie, czadowanie, piękny taniec, ślubne przygody! Bob i Tiana, Tiania i Bob ! Od dziś razem żona i mąż! Śmiech, narty, to nie żarty, hodowanie, polowanie, piany bicie, auta mycie, ślubne przygody! I pamiętaj, że cały świat! Gdyby miał nawet wyglądać tak! Nie będzie najmniejszego to znaczenia mieć, małżeństwo przygodą życia zawsze jest. Linda: Fretka, a kto im udzieli ślubu? Fretka: Ah żesz! Dajcie mi minutkę! Kategoria:Scenariusze Kategoria:Scenariusze sezonu 2